


Great Care

by Hgrade



Series: Degeneration Drabbles [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dream Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mech Preg, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Size Kink, Unwanted Pregnancy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hgrade/pseuds/Hgrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out becomes tempted, Megatron keeps dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Body

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah what even? Go read something not so terrible, please.

There's something so serene about their leader, it's only amplified while he's on his back. Knock Out strokes a clawed hand over the readout screen, tracing the diagnostics lines carefully. Megatron's coma has lasted at least a deca-cycle on this dusty little planet. Not a moment has been wasted in scheming by Starscream.

It's quiet moments when nobody else is around that Knock Out begins mulling over the body again. Megatron's an old bulky model, hard edges and thick sheets of protective armor. His specialty is torture, and keeping silly bots alive. How many has he kept an autobot spy alive, hooked up to an energon line and shuddering from the pain. 

Knock Out licks his lips softly, tongue scraping against his teeth while he watches the spark-beat dip. Then Breakdown enters, baring cubes and his soft, rough voice. The red bot's got half the cube down when Breakdown mentions getting more metal to patch the deeper scratches in Megatron's armor. Knock Out doesn't know where the thought comes from, it strikes him after Breakdown's finished polishing the knuckles of Megatron's left servo. There's nobody around to stop him from investigating their leader's innermost recesses, why it could even be for medical purposes. 

The blue bot has no idea how closely Knock Out watches him grind down and polish Megatron's armored pelvis into a more presentable thing. Breakdown thinks that his friend just wants the best for dear Megatron. 

Knock Out doesn't have a chance, not when the next few cycles have him patching up vehicon after vehicon. For all their love for Primus, Autobots sure love sending bots to the Well. 

With that the door slides open, Breakdown's been talking about harassing Bulkhead at any chance possible. 

"No, I don't think I'll be going." Knock Out hopes he sounds nonchalant. The feverish buzz of his neural net is anything but bored. "I'll prep the med bay for you."

"Yeah right, right. Set a table up beside Megatron so old Bulky can be put on spark support next." and his laugh is rich and deep. 

The red bot feels a sudden well of affection for his compatriot. Breakdown would probably have his head on a platter if he knew what was going through Knock Out's processor at that moment. Knock Out wonders if Breakdown would beat him within an inch of his spark extinguishing, or would simply leave out of disgust and send in the attack drones.

Only the soft beep of Megatron's spark guides Knock Out closer. He examines the table for a moment before making the surface tilt back until it's flat. The sharply clawed servos adjust the spark support line, he considers bolting it down with a chuckle. The bot heads to the control panel and then checks the bay once more. It wouldn't do if he was watched, occasionally Laserbeak would hide in a crevice or beneath the berth. 

All alone, the grounder decides. Knock Out eyes Megatron's helm, partially repaired. The damage has come from a hard life underground, and fighting. The clawed hands continue down to the comatoast 'con's mouth, prodding at his lips and then quickly losing interest. 

He slides onto the berth, crouched over Megatron's larger body. Knock Out feels lost at once, and looks down at the plane of hardened armor. The bot shivers as he runs his claws down, old scars making his digits tingle at their scratchy edges. Megatron is so much bigger, dangerous. Knock Out licks his lips and lays against Megatron's body, leeching heat from his patient. There's something so washed out about Megatron when he sleeps, it feels strange.

The thought of what he wants to do feels very wrong. Knock Out doesn't know why he's here, why feeling Megatron's pulse under his claws infects him so. Biting his lip, he tries to figure out if he's going to go through with his plan. Paneling is hot, just from clambering so close to the peacefully dreaming bot. Knock Out doesn't think about what Megatron could be dreaming, not when he's kneeing Megatron's thighs apart.

_Megatron dreams of the coliseum, of sun-heated protoform cleaving beneath whatever crude blade is in his servo. A massive creature crawls onto the floor, slips beneath the cracking metal and slides as if it was made out of liquid. The silver bot braces himself, and swings down to catch a coil. His blow misses, and suddenly the creature is arching between his legs. As quick as a blink, he's in the hall. The slow burn of lanterns filled with chemicals fill the air. Oil drips around them, and energon is being shared._

_There is no monster, the very thought of a fight has evaporated into Soundwave pressing up against him. Familiarity comes back, aching and gnawing like a bitlet. Part of him feels painfully empty, craving the warmth of the sharp edged mech for decades. Soundwave however, is acting strangely coy. The bot brushes up against his decency plating despite the party going on. A murmur of laughter echoes through the crowd of bots that can see what's going on. It's dozens of familiar faces, gladiators old and new. Some of them are marred by time, several are missing limbs._

_Megatron hardly realizes the great disconnect between the multiple versions of his comrades in the hall. Soundwave's fingers are dancing along the seams of his hip and thigh. The bot looks up and asks Megatron if he'd be willing to put on a show for them. There's not a moment for him to reply, Megatron finds Soundwave's fingers slipping between his valve lips, a look of adoration on his faceplate. If Megatron had been aware of the dream, he would of realized why he felt the urge to tear up at the sight. Soundwave rarely, if ever smiled. The Communications Officer has not removed his visor in at least a thousand years. Dreaming bridges the gap between Megatron not wanting to do anything in public, and the sudden disappearance of any dignity. Soundwave's fingers feel too sharp, but the urgency of the movement is enough to make Megatron's desire flare. The bigger bot grinds against the digits, needing more pressure against his internal nodes, focusing on the feeling instead of processing the catcalls._

What the leader doesn't know won't hurt him. Knock Out can feel the pleasant pull of Megatron's calipers. The bigger mech's adjusting to the fingers, contracting slowly to a tight fit around them. The medic spreads with his thumb and watches the nodes crawl closer together, their glow growing stronger. A terrible pang of guilt makes his tank crawl. Primus, he can stop. He can wipe his servos clean and put Megatron back into a normal recline. He can wait for the sedatives to wear off- not like Megatron needed them. He was just worried that the extra strenuous activity might wake up the 'con. 

Megatron might even offline himself in any awakening, wouldn't Starscream just love that. A shiver runs down Knock Out's spine, maybe Starscream would even like what he's doing. Knock Out slides in a third finger and pushes in until he's knuckle deep, maybe. He thinks about it, because Starscream was a wildcard at times. Breakdown is an absolute no, but the urge to tell his friend everything will haunt him. The red bot sits up and watches the lubricant dribble down his arm. That'll need to be cleaned up. 

Knock Out categorizes the mess as minor and sits back. Megatron's cord is a slow, sluggish pile of disconnected wires. Part of it is pathetic, but most of it is horrifying. Why their species has such a delicate set of interface arrays escapes Knock Out. The medic leans forward and gathers the stray lines with his hand, the winding motion helps coax them into a more solid form.

He gives up after realizing how hard he is. Megatron might be drugged and dreaming but the feverish tickle of fear has his physician grinding against him hard. The bot keeps glancing down at his cord grinding at the split of Megatron's lips. The medic hesitates before guiding himself into the velvety warmth, choking back a groan at the nearly searing heat. 

_Teasing is okay, taunting was not. Megatron finds himself growing irritated with Soundwave's endless caressing and wishes he could crawl into a hole and recharge instead. They're drunk, he's almost sure of it. Usually victory called for scheming, not for public indecency. The soft sound of Soundwave's venting is delicious, and Megatron opens his eyes slowly to the adoring stare of one or two perverts. Then rather suddenly Soundwave is inside of him, but instead of his usual pace it's very fast. Megatron would of categorized it as brutal if his job wasn't killing things day and night._

Knock Out hasn't had time to quantify how much desperation fuels him, maybe it's the fact that Megatron feels like an open lava pit. His cord feels like it's going to melt and it makes his strokes jerky and rushed, haphazardly pulling out then going back in despite the ache. The red bot's shuddering from the rush of fragging, finally finishing inside his superior. Transfulid dribbles into the deep recesses of Megatron's long, node studded vault. It didn't even occur for him to pull out, and now he's gone and possibly landed them both in deep slag. Knock Out feels like someone's watching him, he drags himself off of Megatron immediately after finishing. With a sudden frenzy of panic, the medic begins to clean up.


	2. Ending One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible conclusion.

Knock Out does it again, and again, and again and again. Until the medic begins to get sloppy. Not sloppy in the "I accidentally dropped half your cube" sort of way, but in the "I forgot to lock the door while I was raping our supreme leader.", which was an awful mistake.

Granted, he usually left the med bay unlocked. To leave it locked was to arouse suspicion. Soundwave being as delicate as to drop by unannounced at all hours, was the one to finally stumble in on Knock Out's rendezvous with Megatron.

The medic is hilted, panting and fragging deep into the limp body of their leader. Transfluid dribbling down one of his leg, the sudden rush of cool air makes him turn his head towards it.

In the next instant a tentacle smacks against Knock Out's helm with a swift, sharp twang. Another wraps around his waist and then the clanging of Soundwave's pedes are all around him. Knock Out groans as the next one wraps around each arm and constricts, pulling them back taught.

Megatron's voice echoes from the bot's visor "Prepare yourself." 

Knock Out feels the serpentine limbs bending, breaking, cracking his armor. Soundwave's grips are pulling off broken shards of metal and mesh. The red bot goes limp as the pain overwhelms him into silence.

"What in Frag's name are you doing?" inquires Starscream, stepping delicately over the threshold. He peers at the red 'con, then to Soundwave.

The information officer raises a servo and points at Megatron.

Starscream steps closer, closer then gags suddenly. "Urgh, why is h in such a state of undress? That's disgusting." the seeker covers his optics and then turns back to Soundwave.

"Knock Out" said in Starscream's own voice.

"Knock Out? What did you do?" Starscream asks.

Soundwave tilts his head for a moment, before a tired recording of somebot plays. "They raped him."

A disquiet look worms its way across Starscream's face. "That's …" he frowns, "we should remove him entirely but …" Starscream grits his teeth. "he is our only medical officer. Furthermore I don't believe that Megatron has been damaged."

"We can't trust him." says Megatron's gravelly voice, from Soundwave's archive. 

"Well, you can leave your minion with Knock Out" comes the bubbly, victorious tone from Starscream. "and implant a shock collar on him. Why yes, that would do. You, I, Lazerbeak can have access to it as well if you'll give it to her." 

Soundwave nods affirmatively, then begins to prepare for an extremely rudimentary surgery.


	3. Ending Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible conclusion.

"We should let him rest, into the well with dignity."

Soundwave steps towards Knock Out, then a curious image appears on his visor.

Knock Out's spark lurches with fear when it dawns on him. "Do you really think Megatron is carrying?"

The intelligence officer plays a clip from Starscream, "He's looking really heavy in the chest if you know what I mean." it's a disgustingly perverse tone as well.

"How did you get that!?" the seeker's wings flare up and his faceplate burns with indignation.

"You've actually fragged him?" Starscream's lip curls in disgust.

Soundwave nods. 

Knock Out does the test, which was as simple as pressing about two buttons on the diagnostic attached to their leader. "So the test." 

"That's terrible, why would you frag the leader of the Decepticons if we're in the middle of-"

"They're positive."

Silently, Soundwave steps to Megatron's still body.

"This is so creepy.", Starscream leans into Knock Out and whispers softly "You do know he's deleted his emotional subroutines, right? He could decide we are no longer of use and simply kill us without a second thought?" 

Knock Out cringes at the prospect, imagining himself being ripped to shreds by an unresponsive Soundwave. "Why would he frag Megatron?" he turns to Starscream, finally ripping his gaze off of the quiet one.

"What do you mean? Oh, you don't know. They were together before," Starscream rolls his optics, "Anyways, I'm not sure it's a good idea to let this occur." the silvery seeker raises his voice. "Soundwave, perhaps we shouldn't bring any more bots into the universe? This war isn't over and with Cybertron destroyed … "

"No."

"Well, I tried." Starscream shrugs, smiles and walks out of the med-bay. "Knock Out come get a cube or two with me, I don’t think I can make it through the rest of this cycle while sober."

Knock Out follows after Starscream immediately, sensing danger from the other room and what it holds. "Yeah, I think I'm in the same ship as you." he rubs his face and imagines just what Soundwave will do if the clutch of sparklings were red and sliver instead of silver and dark blue.

"Mm, we should throw a party." Starscream chuckles, laughs, and then begins his hysterics.


End file.
